A Web Threaded With Pearls
by oliviaplayspokemon
Summary: (Pre-Season 2) Myriam Rostelle walks into her first school year. Ingrid Helmi, her eighth. Walking into the known, or walking into the unknown, both experience a miraculous amount of change. (PREQUEL OF SORTS TO PROJECT:REAPERS. EXPECT UPDATES TO BE IRREGULAR.)


The date was somewhere around September 1st. The time was an ungodly hour in the morning. The place was Paris, France. And the damsel in distress was Myriam Rostelle. She'd lived in Paris for around 4 months now, but only today was the start of the school year.

Back home, school was a second home to her. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved, Especially h-

"Mia!" A voice screeched in what felt like the night. Wait, what time was it? Crap. 7:48, it took 7 minutes to get to school! She stumbled out of her bed, and slipped on what seemed to be her only thing in her wardrobe at this point; a black t-shirt. Granted, this one was fully embellished with lace, but a black shirt nonetheless.

Opting out of breakfast, Myriam bolted out of the dingy hotel her family was staying in. It sure didn't smell like home, but it was good enough. She glanced down at the time, half-way on her road to school. 7:57, the watch painfully read.

Also on her way to school, Ingrid Helmi. Luckily, this isn't her first year in Paris. Rather, her eighth, and hopefully it will stay that way for a few years longer. Unlike Myriam, she beat the crowd to school and straightened her locker in peace.

"Hey girl, movie night tonight?" A familiar voice asked. Alya Césaire, an acquaintance from past years. It was her 'thing' to organize a back to school movie night every year, since last week. "Yeah, what movie?" Ingrid pretended to act busy, shuffling empty binders in her locker. "Remember the movie we watched on my birthday?" The only movie she ever picked out. "I thought it would be appropriate." She was not looking forward to sitting through that movie for the sixth time since the summer began, but she was prepared. "Just you and your boyfriend?" Alya shook her head, as she grinned in only a way a killer clown would. "I thought my friend and _her_ boyfriend could join. You know Dupain-Cheng?" As if luck disagreed with the blogger, the bell warned the students to head to their respective classes. "Uh, well, see you at lunch?"

Thank someone in the high council of beings for placing Ingrid in a different class than Alya.

This was not going as planned. 8:03 came and went, as Myriam finally burst through the doors of whatever-this-school-was-called, but not without trouble. She stumbled into someone, someone with some superhuman reflexes. Right in the gut. "Gah! Uh…. Not an akuma?" Myriam was lucky to stay conscious, as she pushed herself up. "I'm so sorry for punching you, it's an accident, I swear!" The mysterious boxer offered a hand. "Uh, it's fine? Are you near room 182?" Pigtailed puncher shook her head. "Not right now, but I know where it is! Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You?" Marinette took the lead as she power-walked to the room Myriam was in. "Erm-"

"Mademoiselle, you're 15 minutes late, get in your seat. This is the first day, you should be at _least_ 5 minutes early!" A pointy-nosed teacher yelled just enough that everyone knew she was serious. "And Mmslle. Dupain-Cheng, you're supposed to be on the other side of the building. Get where you're going now." She could sense this was going to be one heck of a year.

Ingrid watched the stressed teacher take role call. "Justin Bieviere?" Surprisingly, a girl stood up. "Madame, it's Justine." The pencil hastily scribbled something out. "Ingrid Helmi?" Ingrid stood up and raised her fingers to signify she was, in fact, present. "Myriam Rostelle?" This time around, nobody stood up, and the teacher took notes. "Steven Harbor?" Before Steven could stand up, two black haired girls burst through the door, which was already open a sliver. "Mademoiselle, you are 15 minutes late!" The other words melted into mush, the poor woman's gone through this lecture way too many times today. She nearly fell asleep until one name piqued her interest. "Mmslle Dupain-Cheng." That's the person Alya was talking about! Why would she be on this side of the building? "Well, besides all that chaos, I am Mdme. Mendeleiev. Welcome to your Biology class, students.

Ingrid barely remembered what happened in her school day. The only thing she _did_ remember was convincing Alya to give here a plus-one to the stupid movie night. The only speed bump, she didn't know anyone except Alya. Being almost 4, she decided to slip into one of the countless bakeries in this city. What greeted her, were two old men. One caked in flour, and one clad in a Hawaiiain shirt. Never this bakery again. "Monsieur, that will be €3." The man in the Hawaiian shirt, old and Asian, opened his wallet. "Monsieur, I'm afraid I'm unable to pay." Ingrid felt bad for him, now. Poor guy probably just wanted a croissant. "Uh… I could pay?" She took a €10 note from her purse. "Whatever he wants and a lemon tart, please."

She walked out feeling satisfied, and not just because she's tasted the best lemon tart in her 15 years on this earth. Definitely that bakery again. As she arrived at the apartment complex, reeking of mildew, she rushed up to her flat. As usual, her father wasn't home yet. 5:30, time to organize her bag! She dumped out the contents of the backpack and began placing things in their respective places. There was a small, triangular folded note that wasn't there this morning. What a joy, Alya left her another note. "Movie night cancelled, Nino sick." That girl and her lover boy, can never be separated, can they? Wait, there's more to the note… "Meet me after school tomorrow, this address." Strange, she's never heard of that place before. At least she could get some good sleep tonight.


End file.
